I think you look really beautiful when you cry
by Morganatique
Summary: Par une journée d'hiver à Poudlard, Seamus croise Lavande dans les couloirs du château et la trouve en pleurs. Il décide d'aller la réconforter et découvrir ce qu'elle a... OS.


__Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir), mes très chers amis! Voilà, par un soir d'ennui, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un modeste OS sur le couple Seamus/Lavande. Si l'envie vous prend de le lire, libre à vous. :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_I think you look really beautiful when you cry._

Seamus Finnigan s'échappa de la bibliothèque où son meilleur ami le retenait prisonnier depuis environ deux heures. C'était un samedi après-midi de mars de l'année 1997 et tout ce qu'il voulait était avoir du repos, pas trimmer pendant des heures sur des devoirs extrêmement complexes de potions et DCFM. Il s'excusa auprès de Dean et Neville et une fois qu'il se trouva à arpenter tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard, il sentit la pression accumulée le quitter temporairement.

Au moment où il soupirait de contentement lorsqu'il tournait à un angle de couloir, il entendit des reniflements prononcés ainsi que quelques sanglots étouffés. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source des bruits et se retrouva face à Lavande Brown, assise par terre adossée au mur. Elle pleurait. A chaudes larmes.

« Bon sang Lavande, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? S'exclama aussitôt Seamus en s'agenouillant face à elle. »

Il craignait qu'un membre de sa famille ait été enlevé ou tué par Voldemort. C'était très courant depuis quelques temps dans le monde des sorciers.

« C'est... C'est... Balbutia la jeune fille entre deux reniflements.

- Oui? L'incita à poursuivre Seamus.

- C'est Ron. »

En entendant cela, Seamus relâcha sa tension, soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé à la famille de son amie. Cependant, cette dernière le remarqua et se raidit ostensiblement.

« Tu croyais qu'il m'arrivait quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

- Euh, rien, je... Je croyais que tu... Enfin... Que tu avais de graves problèmes familiaux ou... Ou je ne sais quoi. Bégaya le jeune homme, les joues rouge de honte.

- Ah... Je vois. Dit simplement Lavande, désormais passive. »

Le silence s'installa par la suite. Seamus observa silencieusement Lavande, qui regardait au loin, le regard voilé. Il devinait sans mal qu'elle empêchait une nouvelle crise de larmes de surgir.

« Alors... Débuta-t-il.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Ron? Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre.

- Eh bien... Oui. Avoua Seamus en se passant une main sur la nuque, gêné.

- C'est aussi simple que de lancer un Avada Kedavra. Et aussi radical. »

Elle ne poursuivit pas immédiatement, aussi le jeune homme l'incita à terminer sa phrase d'un regard encourageant.

« Il a rompu avec moi. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix étranglée. »

D'autres larmes se mirent aussitôt à déferler sur son beau visage d'ordinaire guilleret et innocent. Seamus sentit un poids lui ronger l'estomac. Voir son amie aussi mal lui brisait le coeur. Il souhaitait se rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras. Il désirait qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule afin de s'épancher de ses maux, qu'elle lui parle afin d'évacuer ses mauvaises émotions. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui caresser le bras d'un geste protecteur, il s'abstint à la dernière minute et fit simplement mine de se gratter la tête. _Pauvre abruti_, se dit-il à lui même.

« Comment ça se fait? Vous êtiez pourtant très proches, tous les deux. Se hasarda à demander le jeune homme, timidement.

- Il en avait marre de moi. Répondit-elle d'une sincérité cassante. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'étais "trop collante", selon lui. Trop omniprésente. Trop démonstrative, aussi. Je l'ai rapidement lassé. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas récent. Ce qui veut dire que sur nos trois mois et quelques de relation, il en a passé au moins la moitié à faire semblant avec moi. Tu te rends compte? Ça fait long, la moitié. Enfin... Pardon. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas. Lui assura Seamus d'une voix douce. Et puis, je préfère t'écouter toi à la place de Dean et Neville qui déblatèrent sur des formules de potions pendant des heures à la bibliothèque avec Madame Pince qui hurle toutes les trois minutes. »

Il fut ravi et allégé de voir Lavande ricaner et esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire à sa plaisanterie.

« Tu es sûr? Voulut-elle tout de même savoir.

- Absolument. Répondit Seamus avec un sourire. »

Il vint alors s'assoir à côté d'elle et la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira bruyamment.

« C'est compliqué, les garçons. Dit-elle simplement.

- Oh crois moi, les filles le sont aussi. Si ce n'est plus. Rétorqua-t-il sans s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Contredit-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Je t'assure que si. Dit aussitôt Seamus. »

Lavande le regarda quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel en riant légèrement.

« En réalité, il ne m'a pas dit explicitement qu'il voulait rompre. Poursuivit Lavande sur sa lancée, tandis que Seamus l'écoutait attentivement. On a parlé, enfin... C'est surtout moi qui ait parlé. Tu vois, c'est atroce quand une personne à qui tu tiens vraiment, une personne qui compte énormément à tes yeux fait comme si tu n'existais pas. Et pire encore, garde le silence. Son mutisme m'a blessé, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi. Et crois-moi, le temps que l'information monte à mon cerveau, il avait déjà tourné les talons l'air de rien, comme s'il venait de discuter banalement avec un ami au détour d'un couloir entre deux cours. Aucune reconnaissance, aucune considération. Pas même un "désolé" ou "j'espère que tu seras heureuse". Rien. Il était simplement passif et visiblement ravi de s'être enfin débarrassé de moi.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. La coupa l'irlandais lorsqu'elle prononça ces dernières paroles. »

Entendre son ami dire cela fit remonter les larmes aux yeux de Lavande. Ses prunelles chocolat furent à nouveau baignés de larmes, tant qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle recommenca à pleurer, lamentablement. Mais c'était la seule chose capable de la soulager de sa peine. Pleurer. Pleurer pouvait apaiser vos maux les plus grands. Car le mal coulait en même temps que les larmes sur vos joues déjà humides.

Seamus, impuissant, ne sut que faire. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras? Lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule? Lui caresser les cheveux? Non, ridicule... Elle ne voulait certainement pas être dérangée dans cet état là. Et pourtant, au moment où cette pensée jaillit dans son esprit, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Au début, il ne réagit pas. Il était beaucoup trop étonné. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle prit le bras de Seamus contre le sien et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Elle était si proche que ses longs cheveux frisés chatouillaient sa nuque et il pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampoing à la vanille émaner de sa chevelure en bataille.

Elle continuait de sangloter, couvrant le silence absolu qui régnait dans ce couloir qui sembla si grand et impressionnant à Seamus à cet instant même. Son coeur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu auparavant. Les pulsations de son organe vital le plus précieux paraissaient si bruyantes qu'il s'étonna que Lavande ne les entendit pas. C'était effectivement la première fois que la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis leur quatrième année d'études à Poudlard était si proche de lui. Qu'elle se serrait contre lui comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. C'est à peine s'il osait respirer, de peur de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve absurde comme il en avait tant fait.

« Tu te rappelles quand on est allés au bal de Noël ensemble il y a deux ans? Croassa soudain Lavande. »

L'irlandais, plongé dans ses réflexions, n'avait pas remarqué que Lavande avait cessé de pleurer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et qu'elle fixait simplement un point au loin, perdue dans ses pensées. Toujours accrochée au bras de Seamus.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Répondit simplement Seamus, tâchant de contrôler ses émotions.

- C'était bien, hein? Lui demanda-t-elle, soupirant doucement contre lui.

- Génial. Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. »

Cette soirée lui revint en mémoire dans les moindres détails. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce moment de sa vie, car c'était sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux. Aller au Bal de Noël de Poudlard au bras de la fille qu'il aimait était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivé dans son existence. Bien sûr, il ne ressentait rien pour elle avant cela. Il l'appréciait, mais comme une simple amie. Puis, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier au bal, il avait répondu par la positive car il était content qu'une fille veuille y aller avec lui et surtout, une fille jolie et gentille. Et au cours de la soirée, il avait appris à connaître Lavande mieux que jamais. Et il en était aussitôt tombé amoureux. Son innocence infantile, son rire joyeux, sa maladresse, tout le faisait craquer chez la jeune fille. Il lui aurait fallu attendre plus de quatre ans pour le découvrir mais il était persuadé que Lavande était la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt à son égard. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait la sortir de son esprit. Depuis plus de deux ans désormais, il la regardait discrètement en cours et dans la Grande Salle, il la regardait étudier dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou à la bibliothèque. Il souriait lorsqu'il l'entendait rire ou raconter une de ses légendaires blagues. Son coeur s'emballait lorsqu'elle lui souriait et lui disait bonjour le matin, en le voyant au petit-déjeuner ou devant la salle de cours. Tout le faisait fondre, chaque petit geste, chaque parole, absolument tout. Il était dingue de cette fille. Indubitablement et irrémédiablement.

« A quoi tu penses? Entendit-il soudain. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été complètement ailleurs pendant un laps de temps et en revenant à la raison, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Lavande, qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, un sourcil relevé.

« Oh, je... Rien. Je me disais juste que tu es très belle quand tu pleures. »

_ Bon sang Seamus mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça?!_ S'horrifia-t-il aussitôt mentalement. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille à une fille qui venait d'avoir le coeur brisé et qui comptait sur lui pour le réconforter? Elle allait certainement lui en vouloir, le sommer de s'en aller et le chasser à coup de poings dans les bras. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire voilé et de baisser les yeux au sol.

« C'est gentil. Le remercia-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'irlandais tandis que Lavande remontait lentement le regard vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, Seamus se sentit totalement ailleurs, coupé du monde extérieur. Il était dans un endroit où il n'y avait que lui et Lavande.

« Je ferais mieux de... D'y aller, j'avais dit à Parvati que je la retrouverais à la bibliothèque. Balbutia Lavande tout en se relevant, reniflant légèrement. »

D'abord déçu, Seamus en fit de même et regretta ce court moment d'intimité qu'il avait partagé avec Lavande, où elle lui avait dévoilé ses pensées et avait pleuré contre lui. Il s'était senti si proche d'elle que revenir subitement sur Terre lui fit un mal de chien.

« Ça va aller? S'enquit gentiment Seamus.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis une grande fille. Lui assura-t-elle avec un mince sourire. »

Le Gryffondor hocha simplement la tête et attendit que Lavande se mette à avancer avant de partir lui également. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à marcher, Lavande s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui saisit le bras. Surpris, il se figea et manqua de défaillir lorsque la jeune fille déposa un léger baiser sur son visage. Ni sur la joue, ni sur la bouche. Juste au milieu, juste à côté des lèvres.

« Merci pour tout, Seam. Lui murmura-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin. »

Sonné. C'était le mot pour décrire l'état de Seamus Finnigan à l'instant même. Le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il resta planté au milieu du couloir, le corps tremblant d'émotions et son coeur menaçant de jaillir de sa poitrine. Une fois qu'il eut repris conscience de lui même, il se retourna brusquement et eut juste le temps de voir un bout de la chevelure frisée et châtain de la fille qu'il aimait disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

« Ben alors Seamus, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Très ironique de dire ce genre de choses alors que nous sommes dans un château regorgeant de fantômes, Harry. »

Seamus tourna de nouveau la tête et se retrouva face au trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ainsi que Hermione Granger.

« Oh non, je... Je pensais. Leur dit inutilement Seamus, les joues rouges et les jambes tremblantes.

- Tu pensais. Répéta simplement Ron, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pensais. Dit de nouveau Seamus, tâchant de se maîtriser et ne rien laisser paraître devant les trois Gryffondor. »

Le trio hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et se lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs. Seamus ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête. Lorsqu'ils eurent compris qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, Harry, Ron et Hermione se remirent en marche. Soulagé qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué, Seamus soupira discrètement. Pourtant, au moment où Harry passait à ses côtés, il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota brièvement:

« Tu pensais au presque baiser que tu viens d'échanger avec Lavande, n'est ce pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Mais Seamus n'eut le temps de répliquer ni une réponse, ni une expression insurgée, car Harry avait déjà rejoint ses amis et ils étaient loin de lui, désormais. De nouveau seul, l'irlandais retourna à sa Salle Commune en traînant des pieds, sans faire attention aux moqueries que lui lancèrent Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini lorsqu'il passa près d'eux. Une fois dans la salle, il se jeta sur un fauteuil et soupira violemment afin de rejeter la pression qu'il avait accumulé tout le temps où il avait été avec Lavande.

« C'est compliqué, les filles. Marmonna-t-il simplement avant de fermer les yeux et se repasser en boucle ces quelques minutes qu'il avait partagé avec Lavande. »

Et voilà! En espérant que ça vous a plu. :) N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fictions si cet OS vous a plu. Bisous!


End file.
